Analyse:SPA Diskussion
Veröffentlichte Dokumentationen see Analyse:Spain_Medicine_Overview (Noch) nicht veröffentlichte Dokumentationen see Analyse:Spain_Medicine_Overview * Xsc: 7-87 (nu. 125715) (UAB) ** approx.: 32/81=40% * Mpl: 31-330 (nu. 2335) (UB) ** approx: 89/300=30% * Analyse:Nnn: 31-170 (nu. 32020) (UB) ** approx: 47/140=34% * Analyse:Mam: 37-167 (nu. 134134) (UB) ** approx: 44/131=34% * Analyse:Fbp: 29-97 (nu. 2232) (UB) (Catalán) ** approx: 16/69=23% * Analyse:Mtc: 9-137 (nu. 107967) (UAB) ** approx: 30/129=23% * Analyse:Mgp: 1-136 (nu. 96247) (UAB) ** approx: 71/136=52% * Analyse:Mms: 2-250 (nu. 134883) (U Murcia) ** approx.: 96/249=39% * Analyse:Mcm: 15-175 (nu. 123301) (UAB) ** approx.: 72/161=44% * Analyse:Vdr: 15-175 (nu. 283051) (U Murcia) ** approx.: 91/214=43% * Analyse:Mz: 2-150 (nu. 3798) (UAB) ** approx.: 45/149=30% * Analyse:Jlb: 12-131 (nu. 4346) (UAB) (Catalán) ** approx.: 50/120=42% * Analyse:Bta: 2-173 (nu. 80903) (Valencia) ** approx.: 81/172=47% * Analyse:Jaa: 2-111 (nu. 4296) (UAB) ** approx.: 42/111=38% * Analyse:Xof: 3-247 (nu. 8752) (Reus) (Catalán) ** approx.: 81/245=33% * Analyse:Mgf: 3-228 (T34699) (Madrid) ** approx.: 87/226=38% * Analyse:Iag: 3-228 (T34624) (Madrid) ** approx.: 79/218=36% * Analyse:Aam: 2-134 (T35316) (Madrid) ** approx.: 55/133=41% * Analyse:Mlr: 1-204 (T34630) (Madrid) ** approx.: 45/204=22% (Vorerst) geparkte Dokumentationen Andere Funde (ungeprüft) * Agc (2009) (nu. 4337) vs. Tesis (2009) (nu. 4327) (UAB) ** authors worked closely together and defended their theses within 6 months. Very substantial text parallels. In both theses the other thesis is not mentioned, but the other author is mentioned prominently in the acknowledgements. * Jvg (2009) (nu. 10795) vs. Tesis (2009) (nu. 10793) (U Murcia) ** authors defended their theses in the same months and had the same supervisor, but don't mention each other at all. They use the same data and "methodology". The "theoretical" part of the theses show extensive text parallels, the "results" are largely identical, but Jvg presents the data differently grouped. The analysis could be viewed as very basic. ** http://www.acsm.org/docs/translated-position-stands/S_fluid_replacement_2007.pdf * Jgs (2013) (nu. 125979) vs. Tesis (2012) (nu. 98397) (UAB) ** authors published together and the thesis includes two papers published together. Nevertheless there are substantial text parallels in the introductory chapter. ** Tesis (2012) (nu. 117467): The author is not mentioned in the thesis, but approx. 16 pages from the introductory chapter are taken this thesis. * Rhc (2008) (nu. 9606): 6-150 (U Valencia) ** Arcusa (2005) (nu. 9896): 24-33, 35, 37-40, 43, 45-49, 54, 57-59, 62-69, 71-77, 142, 143 ** approx: 42/145= 29% * Mjc (2014) (nu. 133374): 21-178 (UB) ** Casillas (2011) (nu. 52124): 21-53, 56-66, 69, 70, 73, (77, 78), 79-85, 100-103, 105-115, 167, 174, 175 ** see also http://www.tdx.cat/handle/10803/1812, http://gredos.usal.es/jspui/bitstream/10366/76453/1/DFIFA_Hierro_Delgado_C_Papel_de_proteinas.pdf ** approx: 72/158= 46% ** authors of dissertation and source have worked together extensively Andere Punkte * Katalonische und Spanische Dissertationen online * Online Dissertations: Complutense Madrid, nur Medizin * Real Decreto 99/2011 (Dokument, das seit 2011 die Promotion in ganz Spanien regelt), interessant: ** Gute wissenschaftliche Praxis wird nicht erwähnt, nur "Qualität" der Dissertation ** Aberkennung ist kein Thema ** Das Promotionsprogramm erscheint sehr durchorganisiert mit Promotionsplan und regelmäßigen Berichten ** ab 2011 ist die Promotionszeit auf 3 Jahre beschränkt. ** Jede Dissertation wird elektronisch veröffentlicht ** Die Dissertation wird (auch) anhand des ursprünglichen Promotionsplanes evaluiert. Gutachter versus directores *Gibt es irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, dass die directores (ein bis drei) auch Gutachter sind? ** nein, die "directores" sind nur die Betreuer der Arbeit, sie scheinen von der Evaluierungskommission aber auch nicht zwingend ausgeschlossen zu sein. *Gibt es einen Hinweis darauf, dass bei diesen Verfahren überhaupt Gutachten gemachte werden? ** nein, es wird nur ein Bericht der Evaluierungskommission erstellt, von individuellen Gutachten wird nicht gesprochen.